One Last Talk
by chickincontrol
Summary: ***Third Chapter Up***Don't read this unless you have read the 5th book!!! OotP spoilers!! Harry is sitting alone in his room at Privet Drive and finds the mirror from Sirius that he broke. Read to find out what happens!
1. The First Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters...although I wish I did!!  
  
A/N: Harry has made it back to Privet Drive wit his aunt and uncle. Please R/R and tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it. Thanks a lot! Well...here goes.  
  
Why?  
  
Why has this happened, thought Harry. It sickened him to return to the Dursleys, where their biggest priority is to stay "normal." They had no idea what his life entailed. No idea that his god father had died. The one person he could truly trust in the world was gone, forever. He felt like there was a hole in his heart that would never heal.   
  
It was my fault he died, thought Harry. If I would have just kept doing Occlumency...  
  
No, said a voice in the back of his mind. No it is not your fault.  
  
Yes it is! If I wouldn't have been so naïve, it wouldn't have happened.  
  
NO. Stop it. Its not like that.  
  
Yes it is, said Harry so loudly that Hedwig hooted in her cage.  
  
Sorry Hedwig. I think I am going crazy, talking to voices inside my head. And with that, Harry flopped down on his bed.  
  
* * *   
Later, Harry rumaged through his trunk and found the broken pieces of glass from the mirror. It was Sirius' gift to him. He was mad now that he had broken the last gift he would ever receive from Sirius.  
  
Harry knew that the mirror would not work in contacting his godfather, since Sirius had not had the mirror when he fell beyond the veil.  
  
But still, Harry thought he would try to use it one more time.  
  
He sat down on the floor of his room (if you could even call it a room) in the Dursleys house and fit the pieces of the mirror back together again.   
  
Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw how distorted it looked. Then finally, he called his god father's name. Sirius- Sirius Black. Nothing happened. SIRIUS he bellowed again. Still, nothing. UHHH harry yelled with rage, and shoved the shards of glass out of his way. He was stupid to think he could contact Sirius. It haden't worked last time, so why would it this time?  
  
He felt stinging in the corner of his eyes. Why, he thought? Why did this happen to me? I just wanted to talk to Sirius again, just one more time.   
  
The tears were coming freely now. He thought he had been beyond the point of crying, but, they were coming again.  
  
Harry bent down and picked up a piece of glass the he had pushed away. He slid his hand over the flat surface of the glass. He just wanted to talk to Sirius. Just to know that he was okay.   
  
Harry closed his eyes, wishing he could sleep, but there was no way, he would be haunted by nightmares.  
  
He opened his eyes again, and looked down at the piece of glass he was holding. He gasped. Sirius' face was in the tiny piece of glass he held.   
  
"S-Sirius," Harry whispered. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is" said Sirius kindly.  
  
"But, How-"  
  
"Don't worry about that now Harry. I just have something I want to say to you before I...go on."  
  
"W-What?" said Harry, still amazed that Sirius was there. He thought he was never going to see Sirius' kind face and warm eyes again.  
  
"Harry, I have gotten to love you like my own son. I loved you more then anything in the world. I would have done anything for you, no questions asked."  
  
"I know that, I--"  
  
Sirius cut him off and kept talking.  
  
"Harry, I don't want you blaming yourself for my death."  
  
Harry felt stinging in his eyes once more.  
  
"But, it was MY fault!" Harry bellowed into the mirror. "I am so sorry Sirius, I was too naïve"  
  
"No Harry, it wasn't your fault. I came to help you, my grandson. It was my own choice to come and help you and your friends. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"But--"  
"Harry, I also want you to know that I am extremely proud of you. You can do anything you set your mind to, and I know that you will be a great Auror one day,"  
  
Harry was crying freely again once more. His hands were shaking, and Sirius kept going blury from his tears.  
  
"Harry," said Sirius' kind face. "It shows me great pride to know that the only reason u went to the Department of Mysteries just because of me. I am glad you think that much of me. You have a lot of courage, Harry"  
  
"I went there because I love you, Sirius" said Harry, getting choked up. "You and like a father to me."  
  
Sirius ran a hand through his hair and said with sad eyes "Harry it is time for me to go now though."  
  
"NO! Sirius, you are the only one that really understands me. I don't know what I will do without you."  
  
"I want you to know harry, that I am very proud of you, and so are your parents."  
  
"My parents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sirius don't go!"  
  
"I have to Harry, you will manage without me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I will be in your dreams, and we will meet again someday. As for now, keep your head up high, and you will make it. You have a lot of strength and courage."  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
"Bye Harry"  
  
-POP-  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
Harry yelled at the piece of glass again,  
  
"SIRIUS--SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
But it was no use, Harry knew deep down that he was really gone this time.  
  
"Bye Sirius" Harry whispered to the glass shakily. "Until we meet again." 


	2. The Second Chapter

The Second Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.  
  
I hate it that Sirius died!! JK is an evil woman.just plain evil! No not really, but I wish he wouldn't have died!  
  
Well I would like to thank Aphrodite for reviewing my last chapter, and I am sorry about my typos! Like where I put that Harry was Sirius' grandson instead of godson.(! (Thank you Aphrodite for telling me about that one!!) I am sorry everyone. Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter, please RR!  
  
Harry got up and picked up the pieces of mirror he had strewn across the floor and put them in his school trunk. He still couldn't believe that that Sirius had come back and spoke to him again.  
  
Sirius didn't want Harry blaming himself for his death. He felt as though a wait was lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Sirius doesn't blame me!! Harry thought.  
  
He wanted to tell some one, write someone, scream at the top of his lungs! He just couldn't believe it.  
  
With a smile on his face, Harry thought how Ron and Hermione would take the news about Sirius.  
  
He could see Ron with an awed look on his face, saying Blimey Harry, how did that happen? And Hermione would be looking through all the books she owned, trying to find a reasonable explanation for his reappearance.  
  
Although Harry was still sad about Sirius' death, he was in the best mood he had been in since the Department of Mysteries incident. He had gotten what he wished for, a last talk with Sirius! He felt nothing could make his happiness go away. But then, he heard a voice that could even make Dementers go crazy: Mr. Dursley's.  
  
Boy, you better get out here now, Uncle Vernon growled. You have some explaining to do.  
  
Harry walked slowly out of his room. What did I do this time, Harry thought?  
  
"What?" said Harry coolly.  
  
"I thought I told you that I was tired of all these owls!" yelled his Uncle.  
  
"Wh--?"  
  
Harry was taken aback from the owls zooming around the kitchen. One of them was now perched on Dudley's boulder sized head.  
  
"MUUUM!" Dudley wailed.  
  
"Shoo" Aunt Petunia said hoarsely to the owl. The owl just stared at her and hooted, then gave Dudley a nice little "present" atop his head. His aunt was now waving her hands around in the air, looking quite comical. "Oh Dudley! This filthy owl has probably given you rabies or some other disease by now!" said Aunt Petunia frantically.  
  
"He already has rabies", muttered Harry.  
  
"What did you say boy?" Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Oh, Nothing."  
  
"Well, Explain yourself boy! Why are these filthy owls here?"  
  
Harry then remembered that the window in his room was closed, and with all the excitement with Sirius, he didn't hear any pecking in the window. So naturally, the owls found another way in the house from a different open window.  
  
"Um.what does it matter to you?" Harry said quickly.  
  
And with that, Harry called the owls to him and pulled their letters and packages off. He told them Thank you each in turn and then sent them off.  
  
"Well.Bye then!" Harry said hurriedly and ran back to his room. But before he closed the door to his room, he glanced back to the kitchen one time. He saw that the owls that came left the dursleys a lot of little "presents" in the kitchen for them to clean up.  
  
Ha! Harry thought. Nice job Owls!  
  
Harry then shut his door and opened his first letter.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this Chapter, it may be a little boring, but the next chapter will tell what all the letters were about! Please RR, even if you didn't like it. Thank you! 


	3. The Third Chapter

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please RR!!  
  
Harry couldn't wait to read all the letters he had been sent. He ripped into the first one and read:  
  
Dear Harry, I hope this finds you well. Those muggles better be treating you well! If I don't hear back from you soon then we will know something is wrong. Bye Bye for now!  
  
Love, Tonks P.s. sorry about the inkblots, I spilled some ink.  
  
Harry opened the next one:  
  
Hey Harry! How are your aunt and uncle treating you? Hopefully well! All is good here. I am going to visit Ron soon at you-know-where. Hope to see you there!  
  
~Hermione P.s. I got 7 outstanding O.W.L.S.  
  
Harry looked at the next letter he had and saw that it was from Ron.  
  
Harry, Mum says you can come visit us at you-know-where in 3 weeks. She says you need "time to stay with you aunt and uncle first." Whatever that means. Well, I got 5 O.W.L.S. Mums pleased. Did you hear how many Hermione got? But, we all knew that was coming. Well, Mum sent some pies for you; she is always fussing about how skinny you are. Hope to hear back soon.  
  
Your Best Mate,  
Ron  
  
And sure enough, Harry found a package full of pies from Mrs. Weasley. He was very grateful. The next letter he opened look very business like.  
  
FROM HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
We are pleased to inform you that you have received 6 O.W.L.S! (Your best being in defense against the dark arts.) We are very pleased.  
  
-Dumbledore -Professor McGonagall Well, 6 O.W.L.S. is not too shabby, Harry thought. That calls for a reward. And with that, Harry opened the first pie from Mrs. Weasley and started eating. He then took the rest of the pies and letters he had read and put them underneath the loose floorboard. Harry stood back up and looked around his room. His eyes rested on some parchment on the floor.  
  
Oh, I must have missed one, Harry thought.  
  
He walked over and picked it up, then sat back down on his bed.  
  
The letter was addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter in neat handwriting.  
  
I wonder who this is from? Harry thought. Then it dawned on him; this is Dumbledore's handwriting. I wonder what he wants?  
  
Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry, I hope this finds you well. There is something I forgot to mention to you the last time we met. Harry, before Sirius died he told me that if anything ever happened to him, you were to have all of his belongings.  
  
Harry paused and thought what belongings? And then continued on.  
  
It seems that in his childhood home there is a secret vault behind one of the pictures in the house. He has also given me the password to move the picture and open the vault. So when you get to you-know-where again, you may collect everything he has left for you. Maybe some of them will even become useful to you. Take Care!  
  
-Dumbledore  
  
Harry couldn't believe it! Sirius actually left him his possessions?  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked this! Please RR and tell me what you think! 


End file.
